The stars are falling
by AmesXShads
Summary: Rouge looses bet. Tail;s goes out wiht cream. Amy goes out with shadow to make sonic jealus
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthur Notes: Nothing but chapter 1 hope you like it.**

The Beginning Of It All

knucklesXRouge

(_Rouge's POV)_

_"_I can't believe I lost the bet!" I thought to myself. my head turned back to see shadow hiding behind the master emerald. I sighed and gently kicked knuckles in the side. Knuckles lay there motionless. I kicked him slightly harder, this time rolling him over. "Hey wake up, hun" I decided to say. Knuckles opened his eyes to see me smiling. Her jumped up and was in my face in a moment. "What the heck did you steal this time!?" The red Echidna yelled in my ear.

"I only came to..." My mouth mind told me not to finish the sentence, but a bet is a bet.

"You only came to what?" He letting his guard down.

"You want to go get a bite to eat or something, hun?" She asked as she turned to see shadow was gone. The Knucklehead just stood there. The bet was still on so I had no choice but to stay, so I waited...

_(Knuckles's POV)_

"This was to good to be true. I don't know what to say or to do, this might be my one shot with rouge. Or it could be some sick plan to get the Master Emerald." All these thoughts and more raced through my mind. "I'll go I was getting hungry anyway." I said. "Thats it keep it cool" I told myself.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and smiled. "Lets go then, hun." She said with a soft smile. She started walking and I didn't seem to have a choice but to follow her.

CreamXtails & AmyXshadow

_(Creams POV)_

_"_Tails sure has been having a ruff time ever since Cosmo left. Today is the day I'm going _ask him out!" _I told myself that all day today, and now its to late."Amy came downstairs "Cream you better get ready for your date!" The rosey hedgehog exclaimed. Cream was dressed already, she thought she was going to the movies with Amy. There was a knock on the door. Both Amy and I were at the door, She opened the door. There was Tails standing by the door in a tux with stripped bow tie and some fancy shoes. The usual Shadow was standing next to him. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand. "see you too about 5 in the morning." The pink hedgehog said winking at shadow. The red and black hedgehog face grew red as they walked away.

_(Tails's POV)_

I grabbed Cream's hand and smiled "lets go!" I said with a smile. I was happy for the first time in a while. "S-s-o where do you want to eat?" I hated myself for sounding so stupid. "Lets got to chao Soron . "I knew thats where she wanted to go, and I also wanted to." I silently thought. They sat us down immediately when we got there.(I made reservations) They're Place was quite fancy, and they had the strangest menu. Meatless duck, Meat filled broccoli , stuffed mushroom, deviled eggs w/ paprika, Chili dogs. I was Shocked sonic wasn't here, he loved Chili dogs. "Tails?" Asked cream

"Yeah?" I replied

"What should I get for desert, there are so many choices." The bunny said

"We haven't even ate yet Cream" I said. The waiter came with a two cups of water. The waiter seemed to have his own style. He wore a black leather jacket and black leather jeans. It actually looked like he was dancing across the floor to get to us. When he finally got here he said "Hey my name is Gogen and wactha' gonna' eat today?" His talking aggravated the hell out of me. Cream and I orderd the same thing(stuffed mushrooms with chocolate cake for desert.)

_(Amy's POV)_

_Sonic _has always ran away from me, but not anymore. Shadow knows I'm just using him, but he wasn't happy when I told him...

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Shadow was out in the opening for once. I ran over to him and said "Hey, Shadow!"_

"_What is it?" He asked in a cold voice._

"_Shadow would you like to go out tonight?" I asked. His ears slowly rose meaning he was listening to me._

"_Sure, what time should I pick you up?" He asked in a normal tone._

"_6:00" I replied. He walked away trying to hide his smile ._

"_One more thing, its only a fake date!" He froze in his tracks, and my heart skipped a beat. He kept on walking after that moent._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter two: Never ending story

(Rouges POV)

I'm actually nervous, he already tried to kiss the horny freak. "So knuckles where are we gonna go?"

"Somewhere... sexy?" Asked the red Echidna

_It was obviously his first time on a date. I kept looking when I realized Club rouge had a restaurant put in recently why did shadow want that set up?_

"Come one, lets head over to club rouge!"

(Knuckles POV)

"_Isn't club rouge a striper house? What do I know I haven't been there!"_

"sure thing!"

"You dont have to keep agreeing with me, hun!"

I that for a second _"If I said no I don't I would be agreeing with her so.." In the end I did not say a word after he thought about it longer._

"We are here, club rouge my pride and gems!"

_Club rouge wasn't a dull hang. It was nice and bright there was a bar to the left with idiots slapping and smacking each other. Up Ahead seemed to be an entrance to a bigger part of club rouge. "I guess that was the theater." I thought. To the right there was a casino filled with drunk idiots._

(Cream POV)

"Tails I'm having a wonderful time and, guess what?" I said

"What?" he replied

" Tonight is the annual meteor fall it only comes ounce a year and I have 2 tickets"

"No way, lets get going" Tails put some money on the table Grabbed my hand and we walked out.

(Gogen POV)

"_I really need to follow them to see what they are up two" _He thought to himself. He hung up his uniform but on his leather jacket and slid out the door.

(Shadow POV)

I waked my 'date' In the restaurant of club rouge. Sonic was here but he wasn't alone he was with Mina. I told Amy not to look over there but she ignored me and almost broke into tears. I ran Amy out of Club Rouge(without being seen by sonic). " At least you have a family that loves you" I said to cheer her up "The closest thing to love I get is a punch in the face!"

"Amy's emerald green eyes twinkled and the moon only added to her beauty.

"Im sorry shadow" She said and kissed me on the cheek

_**To be continued... at a soon time then last time...**_


End file.
